Step Right Up
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: Graduation is looming nearer but he still doesn't say anything. . . ToFUU Confirmed


I'm not even claiming Flame of Recca! Geez! Same thing goes to any song from the 'Lonely Road' album. As far as I know, Virgin Records practically owned, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Step Right Up**

**Song fic by: Sodium Nitrate**

_**Please aim slow  
I know, it's not like you  
To take the fall  
For anyone but yourself  
**_

I never thought that this day would ever come. From what I learned in biology, the four chamber of my heart are supposed to take over. Not the loud staccato for goodness sake! I know it's not normal (I literally consult a cardio specialist for this and he said it's normal) but I'm far away from the conclusion of atrial flatter or something like that.

The whole school shook as I walk with my knapsack that is suddenly heavy---and it's not because of my overly abuse textbooks. A sickly pink envelope burned hot next to my college application letters. I held it as far as possible from my abnormal chest and that's how I realized that there's no earthquake. The shaking is my own body.

Oh, the Joy. . .

Blurred faces turned to my direction as I shove my bag harshly inside my locker. Wait. Blurred?

I looked around and many of them are too late to realize I'm about to scrutinize. They looked at me as if there's a poster on my head that say 'hey! I'm from the asylum!'

Never mind. . .

I walked to my English class and drifted to my usual full of wit morning.

Pride and Prejudice. Oh, the joy again. . .

If I wasn't afraid that Nishikiri High would kick me out before graduation, I will shout and shake my sensei to death!

Once upon a time--- I turned into some kind of stupor---there is a boy name Mr. Darcy. One day he takes Elizabeth Benneth on a beach. Suddenly he realized he wanted to invite her to the prom. I wish that's the end of it. . .

A junior student, who happens to be the junior student who stole my 'Juliet'---so I was Paris then, not Darcy---, advised me to get an invitation for the prom. And I like to call him, Recca Hanabishi.

The burning sun of the ordinary afternoon and the lazy swaying of the never ending liquid of the beach consumed me and I shook again. I absently wrote and carved on my desk and the next thing I know, I'm on the principal's office.

Vadalism, the translation is, you can kiss Oxford and Dartmouth away, Mr. Mikagami.

Oh no! I want to be a lawyer! In other words, yeepeh! Tokyo University is not far from here! I could see her every weekend.

Why did she suddenly steal my sanity? My perfect, brilliant, worship-worthy sanity?

The afternoon I spend to struggle with her. On her homework and due dates. I always found myself stooping at her crazy favors and wishes. And she literally dragged me to the beach just for a 'different ambiance' for studying! That unforgettable afternoon. . .

I felt clammy every time I remember it.

I watched her footprints come and go until I could no longer see because of the voice that I suddenly realize that wasn't so irritating at all. Her laugh. Her smile. Her eyes. Her possessive quality everytime she say 'Mi-chan'. That was practically scary! All the time I've been forced to pretend that I was looking at the Horizon. But my eyes only see her face. How it glows, oddly reflects the sunset. Her short plum hair dance as the wind---her element---played with it. How she smile sadly while she talk about the time when I need to go to a different place. . .

_**And everytime I hear your voice  
Well you know, I had no choice but to let you in  
**_

I will then retort that I was glad to shake her off. "Mi-chan you prat! I tell you, somehow you're going to miss us. Miss me. . ."

Automatically, I denied. I lied. She took steps to cross the space between us and sat on the dry sand next to me. She laid her head unto my shoulder and sighed loudly. I smelled her strawberry-like scent and I wished I did not lie. . .

_**Life's short  
Don't pretend  
**_

I could no longer breathe. . .

I made a mental note to dig my dead sister from her grave after my classes and I will ask her if there are histories of cardiovascular disorders in our family.

As if that ill-fated afternoon wasn't enough to leave me alive until graduation, everyday, I realized she wasn't so difficult at all. And I'm so, so easy, darn it!

I slowly walked out from the horror house (principal's office) slowly and gloomy and confuse and furious and smiling and infatuated or in love!

_**Step right up  
Shoot an arrow at the target  
My heart is an easy thing for you to hit  
Don't worry  
If you miss I'll let you shoot again  
My heart is an easy thing for you to win  
**_

Blag! I didn't know that walls are made up of concrete. Wow! A good discovery after four years and boy, that really hurts! Translation? Cerebral concussion related to a noisy girl that stepped right in my heart. . .

I was massaging my bruised ego (lump on my forehead) when suddenly I was healed by a familiar voices.

"Mi-chan is acting weird nowadays."

"Hmm,"

"He so rigidly stiff and quiet!"

"You're talking about Mi-bou, Fuuko."

"Yeah. But he's so different. He seldom insults now, Recca."

"That's a good news then."

I hear no more as their instructor arrived for their next class. And I felt the shaking again. But this time, it's from an odd joy for her concern.

The rest of my day passed by confusing and very quickly. The dreading of a sudden doomsday overcome me like the smell of stinky sock on gym class, being bench warmer for the first time, and many painful jabbing of harisen fan from a formidable couch.

I watched Recca, Domon and the rest of my teammates practice as I sulk on a bench next to the seats whereas my fan club, argh my fan clubs, are cheering for me. When I suddenly stopped from shooting hoops, they whispered loudly behind my back.

"—that's what Kirisawa said. And you know they're practically friends."

"But that is stupid!"

"Yeah, I know. But if you think about it, she hit a few good points."

"Like what?"

"Like, Mikagami-sempai seldom socializes. He hated outdoor activities. And despite the good looks, he never dated."

Ah well, another theory on homosexuality. I need to focus on other things! Focus, focus, focus!

But oh no. They never stop dragging my name on their little conversations.

"I don't know, he used to like Yanagi-chan."

"Yeah! And that Yuki-girl from soccer team! She's brunette too. . . And nice, and simple and brainy. . . He like boring girls, Mikagami-sempai is."

"I don't know. . . "

"He is one of them! I tell you. . ."

"He's eyes are blue. They're supposed to be red if he's a real vampire!"

A what?! I nearly shouted as I listened on their gossips. I was horrified and I bet that showed on my face---or they just heard the conversation above us--- that's why my fellow game 'chair' person move frantically away from me.

Girls. . .

They read too much Twilight. . .

"---invite Mikagami-sempai on the prom."

"Kirisawa will?"

"But she said she's afraid he might reject her."

"Why is that though? I invited him and he politely refuse! That's a bummer but he's not a snob. . ."

"I kinda did that too. Yesterday. But Fuuko Kirisawa said that Mikagami-sempai might reject her because she's not an easy prey. And also she's not a brunette."

"Why did she suddenly decide to invite him? I mean they don't like each other, right? They always bicker."

"Everybody knew that Kirisawa had a crush on Mikagami-sempai. It's not that strong. But apparently, she's upset of him going away after graduation. And she wants to spend some time with him because she's so grateful for the things he has ever done for her. She say she's such as Mikagami-spoiled brat."

That's it! I had enough of this!

I can feel my own blood rising from my face and I felt dizzy again. I had to breath faster than my usual to keep the oxygen from my lurid brain as I think about her.

I grabbed my back pack and run quickly away from the gym. I can feel hundred of eyes bearing down at me and I swear I felt Recca and Domon stopped their playing to watched me. I heard couch shouted at me but I didn't heard much. It's either because of my speed or my horrific vision on how crazy the thing I was going to do.

_**Please aim slow. . .  
Please aim slow. . .  
**_

At last. My feet halted on the other side of the school. She was their. On the wide football field they used as a soccer arena. Most of the girls are here for tryouts including Yanagi who sported a cheerleader outfit. They all stopped to look at me, as I walk quickly to the stand.

Was I really that bizarre?

I guess so.

I spend half of my life being calm and an irritating snob who don't like attention even if I'm a magnet for one. It's the same as now. The only difference is I don't give a damn.

_**Life's short  
Don't pretend**_. . .

"Fuuko!" I shouted before I cowardly head home.

Their female couch blows her whistle angrily as her team halted to stare at me. She didn't though until the captain accidentally kicked a ball straight into her head.

"Ouch! Yuki-sempai, what the---"

She turned to look at me too because her teammates pointed at me. I was then cringing at the cyclone wire that separated the stand from the field. Separated me from her actually. . .

I felt my heart rate going faster as she looked at me on her bewildered emerald eyes. And I fought the urge to collapse as I realize how easy she made me fall because of that greenish orb.

"I'm not a vampire!" I stammered and I heard a few girls laugh.

Stephenie Meyer, you're a dead meat! If it wasn't for your best seller, Fuuko would have asked me out and everything will not be so complicated.

"Mi-chan, I can't hear you!"

Oh, crap! You're extending my humiliation.

I sprinted down on the grassy slope to the middle of the field. My bag was slightly slipping out of my slippery palm.

"What the?!" I saw the words carved in her mouth.

And then I'm in front of her. I found myself breathing hard again---an odd thing considering I have a good stamina---and I inhaled her sweet scent, almost refusing to exhale the air.

"Fuuko,"

"Mi-chan?"

"I'm in the middle of the sun. See? I wasn't sparkling."

Through the blur and confusion I saw her blushed and I realized she didn't meant to tell me the crazy bloodsucker theory. And I'm amuse. Only I didn't feel like laughing. I bet with my college fund, that she's going to laugh so hard on what I'm going to say next.

"I'm not a vampire. . ."

The word is odd on my ear and I don't care anymore, damn it! Recca kindly pointed at me, I only got a few months left. And it won't be good for me to left everything unsaid. I missed the prom thrice purposely and I regret that now. Actually I regret the time I didn't spend with her. If I could turn back time then I will!_**  
**_

"M-mi-chan."

"No. Listen to me first. I heard that you are planning to ask me to the prom. But you're afraid because vampire only likes brunette like Yanagi--- no don't make theory. Let me explain first--- you're wrong. In fact I like to give you something."

My hand scrambled inside my bag and on seconds I was shoving an envelope on her slightly pink face.

"Oh! You've been accepted in Harvard. . ."

"What?!"

I snatched the envelope quickly, blushing madly. But deep inside, I'm slightly rejoicing on the hint of disappointment on her voice.

"Here."

I gave her the right envelope at last. She looked down on the pink paper, on my face and back again. Her mouth gaping and mildly open. I noted trembling on her hands but I wasn't far on that involuntary action either. When she didn't say anything, I took it as a cue to give her explanations I knew she disserved so well.

"Fuuko. I-I think I've fallen for you. But I was stupid enough to delay my confession. And even prat enough to realize this on such a late time. I want to spend my remaining time here in Japan only with you."

_**Oo what could I say to you  
To let you know every day  
I am grateful  
I wish I could turn back time  
Or maybe rewind  
I would find you when we were younger  
So we could spend our time on earth together longer**_

I felt her stiffed and shattered as I held her cold hands. Her lips no longer on there comical O form but snapped on a straight line. I didn't miss that and it pained me to hurt her like this.

"So it's true. You're going abroad. You're going somewhere. . . far from us. Far from. . . me?"

I snorted nervously but that didn't help to reassure her. Maybe my face is as arrogant as before. So I took my amusement and transformed it to words.

"Never mind Harvard or Dartmouth or Stanford or Oxford. . ." Her eyes grew wide every time I mention names of University. I know It wasn't for being impress. But by the miles it will measure to our distance. "the trouble I've done will go to my permanent record, anyway. So they will undergo on second thoughts."

"What trouble?"

"Trouble for interrupting your soccer practice. . . and the tryouts and for kissing you on the middle of the field."

"Y-you didn't. . . kiss me."

"How about now?"

Before she can answer, I pressed my lips on hers, gently and calculating. But when she carved her arms around my neck, I felt the coldness ease slowly. I started to kiss her hard then. I automatically held her waist as she kisses me back, with the same intense and passion.

The moment that I done my job here on earth, I heard the crowd explode in amusement---as if somebody turn the volume on. I swear when we both open our eyelids, I will have to endure the people I left at the gymnasium. They must have follow me on my way here.

And if ever she refused my invitation, I will run around like an idiot, until she says she love me too. . .

_**Whoa, step right up again  
When you find love you can't hesitate  
Whoa, step right up again  
My heart is aching I can barely wait  
**_

The need for oxygen overpower us after minutes of heaven. Damn you, lungs! She's still clinging on my neck and I still held her anyway. She smiled and islooking at me intently while we both breathe hardly and I know the prom night is on the bag. . .

"I thought you're a vampire because I imagine you every time I read about Edward. You're both so beautiful."

"Really? Then I expect you're my Bella from this day 'till the rest of my, er, existence then?"

"No, no. I'm not Bella. And you're not Edward anymore. We're just Mi-chan and Fuuko from now on. . . "

"I like that. Mi-chan and Fuuko. . ." I agreed smiling widely. I can't help it when she gave me that adoring look.

"Ok. Break it up! You two. . . Principal's office, now!" The female coach roared in anger. But Fuuko still looked at me intently as if she's determine to memorize my face to last her a lifetime. Still smiling, our lips meet again ignoring the candidate-for-stroke-female-couch.

OWARI

---

Sorry for the OOC-ness. And the weird song selection. If you didn't know the song, Youtube is always happy to help. _ADRTISEMENT: Update for the 'My Parents Are Giving Me a Headache' _will be on Saturday or Sunday. Please read and review. This is my first song fic and I want to know how it goes. Sorry for the grammatical error. I'm only human (harhar! That wasn't an excuse, right?) and thank you in advance! Happy Easter. . .


End file.
